


Surprise!

by RdmFavCpls



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Moon is tempted to move away from Alola. It’s a couple days before her birthday and none of her friends wants to hang out with her. She is tempted to barge into her boyfriend’s office, break-up with him, and then get on the closest flight out of Alola.  Guzma knew their plan was a bad plan, but can he warn them about Moon’s plans before it is too late?





	1. Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pkmntrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/gifts).



Title: Surprise

Category: Pokemon

Pairing: Gladion/Moon (Lonashipping)

Rating: T

Summary: Moon is tempted to move away from Alola. It’s a couple days before her birthday and none of her friends wants to hang out with her. She is tempted to barge into her boyfriend’s office, break-up with him, and then get on the closest flight out of Alola. Guzma knew their plan was a bad plan, but can he warn them about Moon’s plans before it is too late?

~~Story Begins~~

Chapter 1 - Avoidance

If someone told someone else that Moon was mad would have been the understatement of the year. She was livid. Lillie and Hau kept making up excuses for reasons why they couldn’t hang out with Moon. They believed she wouldn’t find out, but Hau’s obsession with malasadas backfired as she saw him eating one with Gladion and Lillie. 

Funny how Hau claimed that he was sick when he cancelled on her. 

Nebby gave Lillie away with how often the little Pokemon ran away from her. Nebby can teleport but it never does unless Lillie is nearby and teleports only when they are in danger. So imagine Moon’s surprise when Nebby floated up to her and gave her a hug while Lillie stopped for to catch her breath. 

Why would Lille be on Mememe Island when Gladion needed her assistance all day in Aether?

Moon gripped onto the plastic cup tightened as her boyfriend’s name circled around in her mind. Gladion has lied to her too. Her own boyfriend lying through the Poke-Gear as he kept saying he had meetings and deadlines in Aether. Wicke told Moon herself that Gladion hasn’t had plans that required for him to spend all day in Aether.

Her three friends who she thought she could trust have been lying to her face about their plans and they expect her to keep talking to them? They could have picked any other time in the year to do this on her, but they decide to do it in the month she was born in. 

“Yo, kid. You look like you are about to do some serious Gyarados thrashing,” a voice said from beside her.

Moon turned to look at her companion. It wasn’t so usual that the only ones who she hung out around with now are Team Skull or the Kahunas. Guzma seemed to be a particular favorite lately as she knew he was able to let Gladion know that she wasn’t happy with his latest actions.

“Sheesh, lower the intensity of your glare, will ya?” Guzma said. “I came here, didn’t I?”

“Sorry,” Moon said taking a deep breath. “I’ve just had a lot on my mind.”

“They are still ignoring you?”

“Avoiding me is more like it,” Moon said with a grumble. She swirled her drink inside of her damaged cup. “I have tried to corner Hau and Lillie, but they just deflect the questions and escape as fast as they can.” She looked back at Guzma. “Have they said anything to you about their behavior?”

“Nope. They haven’t came anywhere near me. Not even that little punk boyfriend of yours,” Guzma said as he got his usual drink. 

“They really aren’t leaving me any choice,” Moon said.

“Meaning?”

“I’m thinking about moving to a new region,” Moon said.

Guzma almost spit out the large amount of liquid he had in his mouth. He had just taken a drink when she told him that.

He swallowed and wiped his mouth. “I don’t think I heard you right.”

“No. You heard me correctly. I’m thinking about moving to a new region. Somewhere away from,” Moon said and stopped as she motioned her hand to the window as she saw Lillie and Hau walk by. “This. You want to know what they told me today about not being able to hang out with me today?”

“They have used the sick excuse to many times for me to believe it,” Guzma said. 

“Lillie needed Hau’s help with clothes shopping,” Moon said.

“That isn’t surprising. They are dating.”

“You obviously never have had to do any shopping with Hau,” Moon said. “He has malasadas on the brain. Everything will remind me of an ingredient or something of malasadas.”

Guzma watched as Moon looked down into her mostly empty cup. “It would bother me, but not as much if they chose any other month or whatever to pick their ‘Avoid Moon because she did something wrong and we won’t let her know until she comes clean’.”

“I think that is a bit extreme, even for Skull measures. Why not just tell you in the face over what you did wrong?”

“I’ve tried to find out but they just shrug it off,” Moon said with a sigh. Her fingernails digging into the cup. “So, I’m thinking about leaving. It isn’t like they will miss me.”

“I’ll miss ya,” Guzma said. He patted Moon’s back. “Where do you plan on moving?”

“I have it narrowed down to two regions,” Moon said. “I’ll let you know when I get settled in. You might be one of the only one invited to visit me.”

“As long as I can play with the cutie bugs,” Guzma said with a gruff.

Moon finally cracked a smile at that comment.

“What about you and the Pres?”

“Oh? I figured I would barge into his office, break it off with him, leave and have the Charizard take me to the docks minutes before the ferry takes off. I’m banking on Gladion being paralyzed enough for my plan to work,” Moon said. 

Guzma finished his drink when Moon finally left. He knew their plan was stupid. Gladion and Hau have never been great at keeping secrets and Lillie couldn’t lie to save her life, so why in the world did they think a surprise birthday party would be awesome?

He also hated being the messenger for Moon. He has told them over and over that their plan isn’t working. Their plan is making her sadder before it turned into anger and if he was honest. That is not what you want to do to someone whose birthday is approaching. 

He’s tempted to not give them the heads up. 

Guzma smirked. He won’t tell them. He got roped into this when he confronted the three after a couple of his Grunts came to him and said that they found Moon crying and brought her in from the rain. Yep, he is not going to tell them anything about her plans because they need a wake-up call. 

He knows for a fact that the way they are treating Moon is not the way to treat a friend.


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion rushes to explain himself to Moon before it is too late.

Title: Surprise

Category: Pokemon

Pairing: Gladion/Moon (Lonashipping)

Rating: T

Summary: Moon is tempted to move away from Alola. It’s a couple days before her birthday and none of her friends wants to hang out with her. She is tempted to barge into her boyfriend’s office, break-up with him, and then get on the closest flight out of Alola. Guzma knew their plan was a bad plan, but can he warn them about Moon’s plans before it is too late?

Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the franchise and I totally forgot to put this in the first chapter but hey it is here now?

~~Story Begins~~

Chapter 2 - Surprise!

Gladion did not have the luxury of time on his side. In fact, time was very much against him right now. Everything is against him and he doesn’t have time to sit down to attempt to calm his heart down. His heart wants to beat out of his chest before shattering to the ground. 

Moon just barged into his office and he clammed up. He was so close to spilling all of his secrets to her and all of the hard work that Hau, Lillie, and himself went into planning her surprise birthday party would be wasted. Then he heard the words he never wanted to hear from her.

“We are done, Gladion. I’m tired of you lying to me. If I did something wrong, then you should have told me instead of avoiding me.”

If he can’t fix this, then it still would have been a waste with more scars.

He got to the docks and relief washed over him for a second as he saw the boat was still there. He ignored the flashing of photos being taken of him. He could care less if he looked like a mess, but he needed to see Moon before she left. 

He went inside the building and pushed some people out of the way. He’s always been rude, but he has never felt such a need to find someone before it is too late. His eyes scanned the people inside the building looking for his girlfriend (or is it ex-girlfriend right now?). 

“Moon,” he yelled as he saw her at the ticket counter. He mentally made a note to remind himself to give Wicke a very nice bonus for pulling some strings to get the ferries to be delayed. 

Moon looked at him and crossed her arms as she turned her head to the side. She was mad and he was desperate. Why didn’t Guzma say anything about this?

“Moon, please listen” Gladion said. “I know I have a lot to explain and I will. Please.”

“You have five seconds,” Moon said.

“Surprise party.”

Moon blinked and turned her focus onto Gladion. “Surprise party?” she said sounding unsure.

Lillie and Hau were going to murder him. He will need to change his will and give specific orders to Wicke in case he does end up dead, but he didn’t even want to do this surprise birthday party thing. Lillie had roped him into it.

“Lillie and Hau convinced me that it would be a good idea to give you a surprise birthday party,” Gladion said.

“Everyone knows I hate surprises,” Moon said back. “It was a stupid idea.”

“Agreed, but they were determined. Lilie can’t lie all that well and Hau and I, we just suck at keeping secrets. That is the reason why we have been avoiding you. You didn’t do anything wrong at all, but we did.”

“Prove it.”

“Prove what?”

“That you are planning a surprise birthday party. You could just making this up to save your back,” Moon said.

“You will need to come back to Aether with me, I have a planner set up,” Gladion said. “Please, Moon. Please believe in me.”

“That is bit of a stretch,” Moon said. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t call out my Decidueye to attack you.”

“Because you still love me,” Gladion said with a smirk. “I may also have a plan on a way where we can get back at Hau and Lillie because Arceus, Moon. I didn’t think I would ever need anyone to lean on after all that Mother did and then you helped Lillie out so much. Then we started to date, and Moon, I just can’t-”

Moon watched as his smirk gave away. His hand started to tremble and she knew that it was a sign of him being scared and keeping his emotions at bay. If it trembled for too long than Silvanny will come out and demand to know what happened.

“You owe me big time, Mr. President,” Moon said, “and I mean it.”

“Anything for you, Champion,” Gladion said with a bow. 

“Good. Because you ruined our first date, I am expecting a better date,” Moon said with a smile. 

“So, are we back together?”

“Maybe, depending on how this date goes,” Moon said. 

“Happy birthday, Moon,” Gladion said.

“You know, for future references, please pick a more romantic way of celebrating my birthday than being a jerk.”

“Noted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is on the way just not tonight. This chapter is mainly a build-up for the next chapter.


End file.
